The Dinner Party
by Ash Darklighter
Summary: Leia and Han invite their friends over for dinner. Not all things going to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dinner Party**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer – **The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this either Imperial or Republican. This fic is for Sienn. Just for her encouragement, lovely nature and her willingness to give feedback to absolutely everybody. This is a PWP and if you are looking for a plot, it really isn't there.

**The Solo's Apartment – Coruscant**

"I've asked Mara Jade." Leia tapped a command into her data pad.

"You hadn't asked her anyway?" Han asked dryly. Considering the way that Luke and Mara had been circling around one another lately – not always nicely either – it was a wonder that Leia hadn't just summoned the pair of them to a private audience and blasted them into sorting things out.

"No."

"Oh!" Han rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe of Leia's study.

"She's apparently seeing Lando these days and as you'd already invited him."

Han's eyebrows nearly shot off the top of his head with surprise. Where had his wife managed to get that nerf-brained notion from? "She's not seeing Lando."

"But I heard…"

Somewhere a door hissed closed and footsteps could be heard making their way along the passageway. Han sent Leia a warning look as he straightened up and glanced over his shoulder. "You heard wrong. She is _not_ seeing Lando."

He moved away from the door as a young man with tousled fairish hair and a sunny smile, peered into the room. "Hey!" he called cheerfully.

"Hey yourself, Kid."

"Who's seeing Lando?"

Leia lifted her head from her perusal of the data pad's contents and frowned at her brother. "You're not wearing that tonight are you?"

Luke's face mirrored his confusion as he straightened the neck of his crumpled beige working tunic. "I'm going back to do a little work on the ship and then I'm going home for an early night. I'm looking forward to not to having to be interested in anything apart from whatever's on the holo."

"Probably rubbish." Han said and winked at Leia. "Kid, I may join you."

"Han!" Leia said sharply. Not amused at his humour.

"Since when do I dress up to work on my x-wing?" Luke lifted his shoulder. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes…for what you were intending to do…"

"Why do I sense there's a big 'but' coming," Luke drawled.

"Because there is, Junior." Han grinned sardonically. "You are expected to attend your sister's dinner party this evening."

Luke stiffened. "That's tomorrow…isn't it?"

Han shook his head. "Uh-uh, Kid. It's tonight." He ignored his wife tut-tutting in the background. She'd been reminding Han of it on a daily basis for the entire week.

Luke made a face. "It's not."

"It is."

"Are you planning to stand arguing until my guests walk through the door, proving, once and for all time, that the dinner party is indeed tonight?" Leia had started tapping her fingers on the desk and that was never a good sign.

"Mara Jade's coming," Han said, a smile crossing his face.

"She is?" Luke scowled. Great...just great. The last time, Mara and he had met; the redhead had delighted in listing his faults as she saw it.

"Leia invited her," Han said brightly, noting Luke's expression with interest. So there was trouble as usual between Jade and Skywalker. Some of his wife's dinner parties often lacked entertainment. Luke and Mara usually provided it if they were on planet.

"She's seeing Calrissian," Leia said blithely, unaware that Luke had frozen.

"Mara's seeing Lando?" Luke said in a slightly strangled voice. "I suppose it was only a matter of time as Lando's seen everyone else. It was bound to be her turn eventually." He turned sharply and walked from the room.

But Han had seen the Kid's reaction. 'Even more interesting,' he thought, hiding his smile. He followed Luke towards the entrance hall. "She is not seeing Calrissian," he said, hoping it might cheer Luke up. "She can't stand him."

"She is…" Leia said following her brother and husband. "I heard it from Mirax."

Luke's face was difficult to read. He had managed to get his emotions under control. "It's nothing to do with me who Jade is seeing," Luke said evenly. "It may stop her from giving out her usual list of criticisms about me to anyone who will listen. I will offer Lando my best wishes. It takes a brave man to stand up to Jade for any length of time."

'Ouch!' thought Han.

"Is that all?" Luke shifted from side to side as if he was eager to leave.

"There are rumours, Kid. Mara's a beautiful woman after all and Lando is definitely interested. I, personally, don't think that the rumours are true."

"They could be," Luke sounded bored.

"They've been seen together," Leia added.

"So? I've been seen with her and we're not dating, Force forbid." Luke's face settled into a disgruntled expression at his sister's words. "I have to go."

"Luke…" Leia began saying, her voice anxious.

"I'll see you later."

"Luke…" his sister said again.

"I won't wear this tonight," he said. "I'll be presentable."

Leia smiled with visible relief. "Good."

Han just shook his head. He was thinking that the Jedi Master was protesting a little too much about the red haired trader.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dinner Party 2**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer – **The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this either Imperial or Republican. This fic is for Sienn. Just for her encouragement, lovely nature and her willingness to give feedback to absolutely everybody. This is a PWP and if you are looking for a plot, it really isn't there.

Mara Jade turned and glared at her companion in the turbolift. "Put your hand there again and you and Skywalker will be able to compare notes on prosthetic limbs."

"But Mara you look absolutely stunning this evening. It's no wonder that I cannot resist you."

Mara glared at him. "Try really hard, Calrissian," she said through clenched teeth as they exited the lift and approached the Solo's apartment. "Try really, really hard."

The former Baron-Administrator's white teeth flashed in a charming smile as he attempted to look hurt. He couldn't believe that Mara Jade could resist him. "There won't be another woman as beautiful as you present tonight." He smiled again and then stepped forward to where Han Solo was waiting to receive the guests as they arrived

"Why did I decide to come?" she said aloud.

"Hey buddy!" Calrissian's loud voice made her wince as Han Solo met them at the door of his Coruscant home.

"Lando!...and Mara Jade – you look delightful. Good evening." He ushered them into the cool cream luxuriousness of the entrance hall.

The redhead met Solo's eyes and smiled sweetly. "I was invited."

"I know. The Kid will be pleased, I think."

"The Kid…Oh!" Mara looked disconcerted. There was only one man Solo called 'Kid', even though he'd long left childhood behind him. "Skywalker's here?"

"Not yet."

"He's on Coruscant?" She couldn't believe it. He usually called to see if she wanted training or something as trivial as a caf as a subterfuge to mention training. And normally she could sense when he was around.

"Yeah. Has been for the past week." Han was eyeing her carefully. "He's not been up to much. In fact, he's spent most of the past two days taking apart his x-wing."

"Lando…Mara! I'm so glad you could come." Leia came forward to meet her guests, perfectly groomed in a flowing deep blue robe, her shining dark hair coiled and braided.

"Leia," Mara said nodding her own perfect coiffed head in greeting and watched, her lip curling, as Lando grabbed the princess's hand and kissed it.

"Leia," Lando said smoothly. "I cannot believe Han captured such beauty and graciousness."

Han watched as Mara immediately moved away from Lando as he greeted Leia. 'So,' he thought. 'The lady is not as eager for Lando's company as he would like her to be.'

But Lando had the light of what could only be described as lust gleaming in his dark eyes when he glanced towards his companion for the evening and quickly followed her. "Cloaks in the room to your left he said and whistled silently as Mara emerged in a dress that left little to anyone's imagination. Lando was slower to leave the cloakroom and one reason told Han exactly why. He seemed to be nursing his wrist. Mara smiled mirthlessly at Han and moved to join the already assembled guests in the lounge.

Leia tapped her jewelled wrist chrono and looked at the door and then at Han. His brother-in-law had not arrived yet.

"He'll be here, sweetheart. He's got at least another minute before you need to send out the Noghri search party."

He'll be her

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_******

Luke brushed an imaginary speck of lint from his grey tunic and reached out for the door chime. He smiled wryly and let his hand fall, the door chime untouched, as he waited for his sister to open the door. She'd been waiting for him.

"I'm not late," he said into her ear as she hugged him.

"No, not quite."

He surreptitiously checked his chrono as he stepped away from her. "I'm on time…perfectly on time." He held up his wrist and a small alarm rang. "See." He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Oh, brother."

"Well?" Luke held out his arms.

"Well what?"

"Do I pass inspection?" He rotated slowly before her.

"Very nice," Leia said approvingly.

"Just nice?" he uttered in mock outrage.

"You look very smart." It was nice to see him in something other than black. She stiffened. "Luke…isn't that the tunic you wore at my wedding?"

"Yes." Her brother grinned smugly. "Hasn't been on since. You, of course, look as beautiful as ever. The Skywalkers must have been a very good looking family to produce such specimens as ourselves." He looked around him. "Where's the Corellian pirate you married?"

"Conducting a study on the merits of different brands of whisky in the lounge with some of your former colleagues."

"You invited the 'Rogues'?" Luke's face lit up.

"Some of them. Wedge and Tycho were able to be here. The rest are off on patrol somewhere."

"Have Mara and Lando arrived?" He asked casually.

"Yes."

Luke gave a little shake of his head. "I'll see if she wants to do some training at some point later on next week. She'll expect me to ask at least once or twice."

"Luke, I may be wrong about her and Lando." Leia caught hold of his arm before they entered the room.

"They're both free," Luke said quietly. "What they do together is their business not mine. They aren't harming anyone."

'Weren't they?' Leia hesitated but the moment to say anything more was lost. She had a notion of exactly who would continue to be harmed if the rumours about Mara and Lando were true. "Yes, I suppose they're not," she said and managed to smile at her brother.

Luke and Leia made their way into the lounge where Luke was greeted with many cries of welcome. Everybody liked the Jedi Master and it had been a long time since he'd been with them all – a long time.

Luke's smile widened, as he relaxed. This was going to be one of Leia's less formal parties, thank the Force. Leia handed him a drink and watched as he moved towards a group containing Wedge Antilles and Tycho Celchu. Luke was unaware of the vivid green eyes trained keenly on his grey clad back.

'Grey?' Mara noted with surprise. It still wasn't what she would call colourful but it was an improvement on the all black ensemble.

"Don't you agree, Mara?" Lady Winter Celchu asked.

"What? Oh, I don't know." Mara hoped her lack of attention hadn't been too noticeable and wriggled a little as a hand traced its way down her bare back coming close to settling on the curve of her hip.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?"

"I told you already to get your hand off me this instant, Calrissian," Mara hissed. "Or you'll be like old Skywalker over there."

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Luke stuck his head over Winter's shoulder and eyed the seething redhead carefully. "Nice dress you're…er…nearly wearing, Mara."

Mara's face shuttered. "I didn't recognise you," she said coldly. "It is you, Skywalker? I didn't know that you were expanding your colour spectrum."

Luke and Mara eyed one another carefully and Lando, frowning, put his hand on her arm.

"Calrissian, that's it. " She glared at him and Luke backed away sensing there were tensions between Lando and Mara that he didn't want to get involved in. He settled himself in a corner, a drink in his hand and people watched but more and more his eyes were drawn to the red-headed woman in the shimmering dress of aquamarine, her toned midriff and shoulders bare. His gaze traced her spectacular figure, noting the places that the cloth concealed. He swallowed as a wave of lust swept through him. No wonder Lando couldn't help but touch her skin. What would it be like to stroke, to caress, to kiss…?

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat feeling himself grow hard. This was Mara Jade he was thinking about like this. She would kill him if she knew.

Mara took a sip of her wine, glancing across the room from underneath her lashes at the man in the grey tunic. Skywalker seemed different tonight – somewhat distant. He would never dare touch her the way Calrissian had been pawing at her all evening. She wouldn't want him to; she decided with a snap but what would it be like to have Skywalker as a lover? It wasn't the first time that this thought had crossed her mind. It had been a long time since she'd had a decent lover and Luke had an impressive body – a very impressive body. She'd seen him without his tunic top on and yes... But this was Luke Skywalker – honourable, chivalrous and decent. He was more interested in saving the galaxy and rescuing damsels than humping them.

She smiled to herself at the complete impossibility of Luke taking another lover – namely her. As if she would ever let that happen. Lando thought that he'd said something Mara approved of and moved closer. She sent him a frosty glare and immediately moved away, ignoring the way that Lando's face fell. She peered under her lashes in Skywalker's direction again. The Jedi was sitting on his own, a drink in his hand, just watching what was going on around him.

Mara frowned. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him do that, retreat to a corner and hope that he spent the rest of the evening unmolested. But this was his sister's home and he was amongst friends. When she'd first met him, he'd been right in the thick of the fun, always surrounded by the rest of the pilots and one or two adoring females. But Wedge had also noticed Luke's solitude and had moved to speak to him.

The Corellian gave a burst of laughter and Mara moved a little closer because Luke seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You should have seen this woman, Luke," he said, a wide grin on his face. "She was ready to do the horizontal with Hobbie just because he said that he knew you."

The Jedi Master flushed. "The horizontal?"

Wedge roared with laughter at the expression on Luke's face. "Yup, the horizontal."

Mara couldn't resist twisting the vibroshiv a little further. "He's a Jedi Master, Antilles. I don't believe they do the…horizontal. All lightsaber and no blaster bolts, if you get my drift. But then again…" she trailed off slyly. "Some people do it on the vertical."

Antilles laughed at the embarrassed expression on Luke's face. "I'd better get back to my wife. If she catches me telling you these tales, Luke, I won't be getting any either."

Luke and Mara observed each other in silence and in an unspoken agreement moved from the room and out onto Leia's large balcony which was deserted even though Leia had it set up for her guests to enjoy. Luke leant on the railing and stared out across the city. The silence between them wasn't exactly comfortable. The Jedi shifted a little and turned his head to stare at the woman by his side. "How long have you and Calrissian been doing the… been seeing each other."

Mara scowled at him. "Anything we've been doing is in his imagination."

"So you're frustrated…no horizontal workouts." The words left Luke's mouth and he knew that the New Republic was probably doomed – a casualty of the war that Mara Jade would now unleash upon his idiotic head. He waited for the first blow to fall.

"No." The words emerged glacially cold.

"So you take care…" Luke clamped his lips shut and cursed his wayward tongue. He did not want to think about how Mara might take care of herself.

Mara was staring at him; green eyes wide as if he'd just had a head transplant. He wasn't going to say what she'd just thought, was he?

"Will I live to see dinner?" he raised his eyes to the ceiling mournfully. "May the Force be with me. I submit myself to my doom."

Mara couldn't help it, he'd had her almost ready to kill him and now all she could do was laugh. The giggle spilt from her soft lips and into melodious laughter.

Luke's gaze snapped back onto Mara's face, a dumbfounded expression appearing there. She was laughing. "I'm not dead?"

"No, not yet. I may need you to save me from killing Calrissian."

"You're not seeing him."

"It's business for Karrde, but Lando thinks it's his chance to…"

"You could ditch him and keep me company," Luke offered. "As long as you don't list my faults for the rest of the evening."

"I don't do that…" Mara's mouth dropped open. He was avoiding her because all she did was criticize. It wasn't as if she was perfect either but every time she saw him, she dissected him verbally. "I do."

"Someone has to," Luke said shrugging. "I would rather it was you than anyone else. So you're really not seeing Lando?"

"Why are you so interested," Mara asked archly.

Luke flushed. "Me? You're very lovely, Mara Jade but way out of my league."

"Why?" Luke Skywalker had said that she was 'lovely'?

"Why?" Luke shrugged. "I don't know why I think your random arrangements of genes appeal to me so much but you are considered, by those in the know, to be very beautiful."

"Oh!" Her skin warmed. "That wasn't what I meant."

"And out of my league? Of course you are. If I touched you in any way that was inappropriate you would kill me."

"I would not." She hesitated. "Well, I might."

"Of course you would." Luke's voice deepened huskily. "Unless you wanted me to." His blue eyes seemed to see right into her. "Our past history doesn't indicate that road for us. I don't bed hop indiscriminately and neither do you."

"You've been watching?"

He turned his gaze back to the view. "Lando's not right for you."

"I know that," she muttered waspishly.

"I like Lando, don't get me wrong. He's a great guy. The New Republic owe him a lot. But he's not for you."

"What about you?"

"He's not right for me either."

Mara blinked.

"You did ask. I was just being honest. It's the capes. I just don't go for them."

"Jedi!" she said under her breath.

"I heard that." Luke assessed the woman next to him and the warm feeling he'd felt earlier threatened to swamp him once again. He'd secretly desired her for a long time. He took a sip of his drink watching her from the corner of his eyes and something reckless, something hot and dangerous entered his mind. What if? What if Luke Skywalker made Mara Jade feel like a woman tonight and how would he start?

"Ah!" he looked towards the open doors. "Dinner is about to be served." He held out his arm and Mara placed her hand upon it, resting gently on the soft grey cloth.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dinner Party 3**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer – **The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this either Imperial or Republican. This fic is for Sienn. Just for her encouragement, lovely nature and her willingness to give feedback to absolutely everybody. This is a PWP and if you are looking for a plot, it really isn't there.

Han noted Luke and Mara entering together and the disgruntled look cross Lando's face. But Leia had placed Mara next to Lando as he was officially her escort for the evening. Luke was seated directly opposite the red headed trader and between Iella Antilles and Leia. Luke smiled to the two ladies on either side of him, sat down and checked his place settings to see if he could remember which piece of cutlery was used for which course and breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't dining in the high Alderaanian style tonight, thank the Force. He breathed a sigh of relief as he'd never got to grips with that way of dining no matter how many banquets Leia had made him and Han sit through.

He could feel that he was being watched, lifted his head and met Mara's eyes.

Mara stifled a gasp. Something in the way Skywalker had just stared at her was very different – very different indeed. Had she imagined the suddenly banked flames in his eyes?

"More wine, Mara?" Lando leant closely against her, his arm brushing hers intimately.

"I have quite enough for the moment, thank you," she said politely but dismissively and pointedly moved her seat a fraction further away.

Five minutes later, Luke lifted his eyes from his meal to hear Mara say in an undertone. "Get your hand off my thigh Calrissian or lose it." And an idea was born. It sprung on him with the immediacy of one of his old childish mischievous escapades but with a far higher tariff. He hadn't done anything with the high risk factor of annihilating a Death Star for many years.

"Master Luke?" The golden protocol droid shuffled forward. "Which beverage would you prefer?"

"Thanks for asking, Threepio," Luke said, warmth in his voice. "I'll have a caf…and a Savareen Brandy."

Mara leaned her elbows on the table. Things had got to the stage where everyone was nicely relaxed from good company and a little too much wine. Luke had turned his head and was whispering something to Leia. Han was arguing about the merits of some sports game with Wedge and then she felt something…something strange. It almost felt like delicate fingers on her thigh underneath her gown, approaching up towards the curve of her hip.

"Calrissian," she muttered.

Lando had been chatting to one of Leia's aide's from her office about certain business ventures he was currently investigating and was a little surprised at Mara addressing him as she'd been ignoring him for most of the evening.

"What?"

"Your hands?"

Lando brought them up from underneath the table and placed them upon the white damask tablecloth. "What?"

"I would like it I didn't find them on my leg again."

"But I wasn't…they weren't…it must have been an accident."

"An accident?" Mara's face showed her patent disbelief. "See that it doesn't happen again."

Lando blinked. He hadn't touched Mara that time. He'd been thinking about it but hadn't actually touched her. For all her passion and fire, she had a reputation as an ice-maiden, but Lando was still convinced that he was the man who could thaw her out. Time would prove him wrong.

Mara sat for another minute and then she felt the fingers sliding over her knee and caressing gently up the sensitive part of her inner thigh underneath the soft folds of her dress. She turned her head ready to open her mouth to blast Calrissian to Hoth and back when the movement abruptly ceased. She had to admit that Lando had very clever fingers. But she couldn't allow this to continue not when several members of the New Republic Inner Council were seated around the table. Feeling rather warm, Mara glanced across the table wriggled slightly, trying to dislodge Lando's hands.

The Jedi Master seated opposite her, swallowed the last of his brandy. Luke was drinking far more heavily than he usually did at these occasions. Granted, he was among friends but he was usually more cautious with his alcohol intake. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Skywalker drunk. Suddenly a delicate touch was felt on her knee, rotating in lazy circles higher and higher. With a now shaky breath, Mara prepared to cause a scene. But when she looked at Lando, she found that he wasn't even paying attention to her and that he had both of his hands wrapped around his glass of best Corellian whisky that Han was serving to those with a taste for the spirit. Mara's rose painted mouth dropped open in a soft 'oh' as the fingers reached the edge of her panties. The fingers hadn't stopped their teasing movements. Lando wasn't the culprit.

There was only one man that could do that without even touching her and he was the last man in the room she would have suspected of doing such a thing to her. How much brandy had Skywalker consumed?

Stifling a moan of pleasure, Mara swallowed. Lifting her head with difficulty, she stared straight across the table at the Jedi Master, who was still conversing with Iella and Leia. He must have felt her eyes upon him because he turned and their eyes locked together. In their deep blue depths, Mara could see the flames begin to dance and Force help her; she wanted him to continue with what he was doing. However, the middle of his sister's dinner party was not the most opportune time to seduce a fellow guest.

Her legs relaxed allowing the phantom fingers greater access. Mar picked up her wine glass and almost buried her nose in it, her teeth gripping the rim to stop the moan she felt sure would explode into the sexually charged atmosphere. No one else seemed to be picking it up but it could only be a matter of time. Leia was a Force sensitive and should be aware of heightened emotions.

"More wine, Mistress Jade?"

"Wha…what?" she looked blankly up at the golden protocol droid as the sensations continued to intensify.

"I asked if you required more wine," the droid repeated patiently. "Are you well, Mistress Jade? You seem to be a little flushed?"

"No…ah!" Mara fidgeted in her seat whether to encourage or repel she wasn't quite certain. Was there ever such a sweet dilemma? He had to stop this…sublime torture.

Luke wondered what his sister would say if she knew what he was up to? He could see Mara's eyes begin to darken with passion, her breathing quicken and her face flush with the gentle hue of someone approaching a climax. She wasn't the only one so visibly affected. His pants were becoming rather tight. Thankfully his over-tunic was quite long and hid the evidence.

"I say, Mistress Leia. Mistress Jade appears to be unwell."

Threepio's prissy interruption had the effect of the bucket and the iced water. Luke abruptly stopped what he was doing. The passion left Mara's green eyes and anger rapidly took its place instead. It was time for a little fast damage limitation. Otherwise he was a dead man and he knew it. He sat up straighter in his chair. "She is looking a little flushed. Are you feeling all right, Mara. It is very warm in here tonight even with all the doors and windows open." He stood up, hoping that his own body was behaving itself. It was time to see if he could get Mara to repeat the way she just looked - but this time, for him alone. He cursed himself for the stupidity of attempting such a stunt in such a public situation. Mara would bury him somewhere once she was back in control. It was a pity that he would have to die so young, just when he'd decided to take a hand in controlling his own destiny.

"I can easily help…" Lando was saying, but Luke was quicker. Almost running around the table, he dragged Mara out onto the balcony leaving the rest of the guests looking bemused.

"No…no…You stay where you are." Luke called. "She probably just needs some fresh air."

"I'd better go and see if I can be of assistance," Threepio said stiffly and clattered after the two Jedi.

"No!" Han ordered abruptly. "Leave them. Luke will take care of her." She had looked a little strange and the Kid had moved pretty fast. "If he needs anything, he'll give you a shout. I think he has the situation under control." Perhaps a little time together would help Luke pluck up his courage to ask Mara out or something. It was as clear as the exoskeleton on a Givin that the Jedi was more than fond of the red haired trader and Han thought that Mara had appeared more startled than ill. "Now, who would like a top up? Wedge, your glass is looking empty."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dinner Party 4**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer – **The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this either Imperial or Republican. This fic is for Sienn. Just for her encouragement, lovely nature and her willingness to give feedback to absolutely everybody. This is a PWP and if you are looking for a plot, it really isn't there.

Luke knew he hadn't much time to either grovel an apology or take this situation a little further. In both cases, he had to move fast. She had seemed a little dazed as he escorted her swiftly from the dining room, his arm around her shoulders. Perhaps she hadn't disliked what he had done. He hoped not, otherwise it was the end of a beautiful friendship and a nice life. Leia's balcony wasn't exactly private but hell; he'd waited long enough to reach the point of no return with this woman. They'd gone through this stupid feud for years denying what they really felt about one another and he couldn't do that any longer. As for Mara – well, that was anyone's guess.

She hadn't slipped the tiny blaster from wherever she'd hidden it this time and let him have it. Polite company had never stopped her before. In the dress she was wearing he didn't want to dwell too much on where she'd stashed it but he would bet his lightsaber that it was on her delectable body somewhere.

She was his and he was going to try and show her that finally, they had to take a chance. Mara Jade had always felt like his but then, so had Callista until she had left him. No, he wasn't going to think about Callista. That relationship was long over and though he had loved her, he'd finally let her go from his heart and his mind. He wasn't the same man as he had been and he had to go forward and not back. He had a fondness for the time and the place and an occasional memory that made his smile but he didn't love the tall rangy woman from Chad any longer. No, there was another woman filling his thoughts and in ways that Callista never could. The way Luke felt about Mara was more real – more vital.

Luke took a deep breath and tightened his arm around Mara's shoulders. Strangely, she wasn't resisting him.

"What in Sith's name were you up to, Skywalker?" Mara snarled, coming to life as soon as they'd left the assembled company and wriggled from his grasp.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You've never decided that you wanted to grope me in public before. In fact I can't recall seeing you groping any woman in public. Well, there was…" Mara made a face. "But she doesn't count."

Luke caught her in his arms again and turned her to face him, both hands on her shoulders. "I lacked the courage before," he told her earnestly, beginning to draw her closer. "But seeing Lando…I couldn't bear him touching you."

"So you decided to do it instead?"

"Yes." His voice was steady, his eyes serious. "Mara, what I did back there…I'm not sorry I did it, well I am but only because I couldn't continue. Touching you and yet not touching you…" his shoulders drooped. "It wasn't enough."

"What?" She raised her eyes to his, shock fully evident. She could never agree that he 'lacked courage'. He was known to be reserved with women but she could understand his caution. He was a public figure and could have any woman he chose any time he wanted her but after Callista had left him, he'd shied away from relationships. This was indeed different tactics for the Jedi Master.

Intending to moisten her dry lips, her tongue darted out nervously, but before she had a chance to withdraw it, his lips were on hers, his arms wrapped around her slender body drawing her against his firm length and she didn't resist him – she couldn't. He kissed her, his brandy flavoured lips hot against her receptive mouth until her world spun and then reluctantly, he let her go.

"Someone's coming," he said simply.

Mara just gaped at him, her mind a blank. She had to admit that she was rarely taken by surprise but the Jedi Master had just done that. What had happened? Who had replaced Luke Skywalker? She didn't think that the shape shifters of the galaxy were this good. He still felt like Luke. Her trembling fingers traced the outline of her own lips.

"It's Lando," he muttered. "Look ill."

"What!"

"Look ill." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders again.

Mara glared at him again but was starting to find the situation intriguing and unexpectedly arousing. If she'd realised that attending one of Leia's parties in the company of Calrissian would have such an inflammatory effect on the normally staid Jedi Master's libido, she might have tried it a long time ago. Placing her hand on her forehead, she moaned softly. "I feel strange," she murmured in a breathy voice.

Luke's hormones went off into hyperspace. That moan had been so earthy and downright sexual.

"Not like that," he hissed under his breath. "That didn't sound ill."

"I'm a trader not an actress," she replied snippily, her eyes flashing with a green fire that made Luke's heart leap inside his chest.

"You were the Emperor's Hand, trained to act undercover," he managed to squeeze out between clenched teeth.

"I was. Is this any better?" She sagged against him and fluttered her eyelashes provocatively and moaned again.

The sound went straight to Luke's groin which seemed to have developed a mind all of its own. "Sithspawn, Jade!" he whispered hoarsely staring down into her face, her lips just begging for his own to cover them. "Have you any idea what you sound like?"

"Like someone pretending to be ill?" She gave him an insolent smile, still letting him bear her weight. "You got us into this one Farmboy. You can get us out." The threat was there and she deliberately wasn't making his job any easier.

Luke found himself supporting her weight, one hand clasped across her bare midriff. He'd been right, her skin was soft. Soft, smooth, warm and sweetly scented - perfect for kissing. "No, you don't sound like that at all. You sound like someone…like someone…Hell, Mara!" His fingers splayed possessively across her stomach. "Forget being ill."

"You want Lando to catch us in a compromising position?"

"Yes…no…yes." Luke was beginning to breathe a little harder, his mind refusing to tackle anything more than how good she felt in his arms. He'd done some reckless stunts in the past but this may just be the most dangerous one of all.

Mara's eyes gleamed. "Which is it to be?" One hand clutched at his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist moving towards his firm buttocks. Two could play at this game and it was proving to be quite enjoyable. She preferred the hands on approach herself, rather than from afar. She'd never had her 'hands' on the Jedi in quite this fashion before. She found his gluteus and squeezed.

Luke was in a dilemma. He was in a situation of his own making and had no idea what to do. "Force, Jade," he murmured as her hand began to knead his rear.

"Lando," Mara said warningly, with a final squeeze and jet propelled herself out of Skywalker's arms and stood casually against the balcony railing.

"I brought you a glass of water, Mara," Lando said.

"Thank you." But she made no move to take it from him.

"Are you all right?"

"I just felt a little hot…for a moment. I feel fine now."

"We were just coming back in," Luke said, trying to appear normal. It wouldn't do for him to be looking worse. "Everything's fine, Lando."

"I was just concerned."

"We know." Luke smiled genially at him and then turned his attention back to Mara, excluding the other man. "Do you think you might manage some training before I return to Yavin, Jade?"

"I…ah…suppose." He'd been very good and hadn't mentioned training all evening. She guessed that it had to surface at some point.

Luke walked over to Lando, plucked the glass from out of his hand and gave it to Mara. "I would drink some of it, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Mara said suspiciously, staring at the Jedi. He was different tonight, as if he had made some life changing decision. He caught her gaze. He'd been doing this all evening. Carrying on a conversation with those around him in a supposedly normal manner but undressing her with his eyes every time he'd glanced in her direction, the flames flickering in his deep blue depths were there for only her. Mara assessed the man who had kissed her, pressed her against his firm length, touched her in a way that no other man had for a very long time. He desired her. Mara gazed at him and her own hunger began to grow to match his.

Luke grinned. "Oh, I don't know. Are you coming back inside? I've got that text that I wanted to show you. Remember we talked about it?" He arched an eyebrow and Mara frowned. Text! What text? "Oh, _that_ text," she said, her voice full of sarcasm that passed right above Lando's head completely.

"Yes, it's got some very good ideas about some Jedi training methods. I wanted to run some of them past you, Mara. If you would excuse us, Lando?" Luke said politely and gripping Mara tightly by the elbow marched her back inside.

"What text?" she hissed at him. "I take it; there is actually a real one and not another excuse to get me away from Lando? How much alcohol have you had this evening, Skywalker? You're certainly acting strangely."

"It was discovered on the planet of Dayonn and mentions the early training of the Jedi."

"Why would I be interested in that?"

"Why not. You are a Force strong individual who has quite a lot of training under her belt and the potential to be one of the galaxy's greatest Jedi Knights. It would be remiss of me not to encourage you." Luke pressed the access pad to Leia's study and ushered Mara inside. "And I'm not drunk. I've had a couple of brandies…"

"More than a couple," Mara sniped.

"I feel slightly relaxed, Mara. That's all. I've had enough to perhaps lose some of my inhibitions."

"Really!"

"Really."

"Why are we in your sister's study?"

"The document," Luke said as if he was explaining something to one of his nephews.

"The real reason?" Mara queried dryly, her heart beginning to beat faster.

"It's private and the door locks."

"But won't we be missed?"

"Not at first." As soon as the door hissed shut behind them. Luke caught the red headed trader in his arms and began to kiss her.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dinner Party 5**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer – **The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this either Imperial or Republican. This fic is for Sienn. Just for her encouragement, lovely nature and her willingness to give feedback to absolutely everybody. This is a PWP and if you are looking for a plot, it really isn't there.

**The Solo's Apartment – Coruscant**

Like fire to durasteel, Mara moulded her lips to Luke's. His kiss was like a brand, burning into her sensitive flesh yet making her shiver with the finesse of sheer ice. It was a question and an answer, a demand and yet a supplication. It was more than either of them had ever experienced in their lives before. It was as if they'd suddenly come alive.

The tip of his tongue slipped between her lips and she opened to him, feeling hot and wanton. Hands clung and fingers clutched as they tried to get closer than their clothes permitted them to be.

"Luke!" Mara managed to say breathlessly in between kisses. "The couch."

"Yeah." Blindly without letting go of the woman in his arms, Luke managed to steer them towards the old nerf-leather couch Leia still kept in her office. Something toppled from the low table they brushed against in their haste to get there with an audible clunk but neither Luke nor Mara noticed. They sank down upon the worn black leather resuming their passionate kiss, Mara's hands going to the fasteners on Luke's tunic, desperate to feel skin against her fingertips…against her whole body. Her kiss to his neck, the curve of his shoulder was like heaven. Force he wanted her.

Shaken, at the depth of their need, they drew apart and stared at one another. Luke was breathing heavily, his blue eyes dark and wild as he gazed at Mara, beautiful in her dishevelment. Her hair had slipped from its elegant chignon and now fell in gentle waves across her bare shoulders which rose and fell with each breath she took.

"Stars!" he said and caught her to him again. He was hard and hungry all for her, his pants painfully tight. He'd been celibate since Callista had left him – hadn't wanted another woman. Any guilty pleasure he taken himself, had been with Mara's name spilling from his lips as his seed had left his body. But they way he was feeling right now, the way he had always felt for this maddening, spectacular woman, was beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. It left all his feelings for Callista in the shade. Luke had a fleeting moment of regret, wondering if the former Jedi had known that he couldn't love her as much as he thought he did.

"Luke?" Mara managed to say, although she wondered how she could say anything at all, as his hands began to wander in earnest bringing gasps of delight as he did so. This was worse than arm wrestling with a fully grown Codru-Ji. And they had only four arms. Skywalker felt as if he had six. Force, she was enjoying this. Who could have guessed that he would have this much talent? "Oh, Luke!"

"Yeah!" He had managed to push the swathe of soft material covering her breasts aside and was zeroing in on her pert nipple with the thoroughness an ace pilot needed to fulfil his appointed task.

"Are we horizontal or vertical?"

"Don't care."

Both of them had completely forgotten where they were or what they were supposed to be doing.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Leia breathed a sigh of relief as her guests moved back into the lounge and the drinking and chatting resumed. Han was bent over the music player with a stack of discs, Wedge and Iella at his elbow, chuckling over some choice of song they'd admired in their younger days.

"_Red Shift Limits?"_ Iella rolled her eyes.

"They were banned by the Empire," Wedge defended, his dark eyes brimming with laughter, sipping his drink.

"That only proves that the Imperial Board of Culture had working ears. It could have been worse, I suppose. You could have been a fan of _Boba__ Fett and the Assassin droids._"

"Oh, please. They were absolutely…" Wedge shook his head. "I may not have a particularly good ear but credit me with some standards.

Han began to list from side to side in what Leia recognised as a definitely drunken swagger and he began to croon one of their more infamous songs, 'If you're a biped, I can make you limp.'

Wedge rifled through the discs and crowed with laughter as Han's singing began to get louder and more off-key. "You've got a copy. I don't believe it. You actually own a copy. Stang, Iella! He owns a copy."

"It's Leia's." Han stopped singing and swaying.

"It is not," she said, coming up behind him. "You bought that on some world that was so primitive that I can't remember its name."

"Wedge still plays his _Deeply Religious_ disc that he brought with him from Corellia before he joined the Rebellion." Iella shuddered. "It may have been anti-Imperial but it certainly isn't my kind of music. That copy is now years old. He should update."

"We can't all like the Coruscant Symphony," Wedge muttered. He'd ceased sipping and was now slugging back a large glass of whisky. "And it's more authentic when it jumps."

"I agree," Han said staunchly, a glazed expression on his face. "We once shifted a whole case of _Deeply Religious _black market holos in less than an hour. "I used to find that the 'Heavy Blaster Blues' helped me when the Falcon wasn't working too good."

Leia and Iella shared the exasperated 'men' look.

"He played it a lot," Leia muttered.

"I heard that." Han bristled at the implied slur on his beloved ship.

"What about Luke?" asked Iella.

"He likes the Coruscant Symphony," Leia admitted. "But he likes other things too. He's got quite varied tastes from _Annadale__ Fayde_ to _Starburst_ and I wouldn't be surprised if he had some of this in his disc collection too."

"Where is the Kid," Han asked suddenly, his gaze sweeping the room. "And where…" his eyes took on a crafty gleam, "is the lovely Mara Jade?"

"Probably avoiding Lando," Iella said with a chuckle. "How could you think, Leia, that Mara and Lando were…you know?"

"Going horizontal," Wedge slurred happily.

Iella sighed. "I may have to take Wedge home soon. He can't hold his whisky the way he used to. He thinks he can but he can't."

"I understand. As for your question, Mirax told me."

"She's usually better with the gossip than this. That's what marriage to a Corellian does to you I suppose. I just hope my mind deteriorates less quickly than hers did."

"Hey!" Two pairs of Corellian eyes glared accusingly at Iella.

"Where is the Commander?" Wedge peered owlishly around the room.

"Not here," Han said, with a vigorous nod. "Hey, Lando! Where's your date?"

Lando threw back his wine mulishly. "Talking Jedi with Skywalker. She seemed to recover very quickly."

"No Jedi talk allowed at Leia's party," Han said. "Come on Wedge, let's go and drag them from wherever they're hiding."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Leia whispered to Iella, as a sudden sense of apprehension swept through her.

"Maybe we should just leave them talking Jedi," Iella suggested.

Han shook his head, his expression truculent. "I disagree. It's bad…bad…manners to talk Jedi at a party."

"Aren't you glad that Mon Mothma went home early?" Iella murmured.

"Yes. But this won't be anything that she hadn't seen before. It's a lesson that she's learned the hard way. As soon as she spotted the open bottle of Old Corellian on the sideboard I swear, Iella, that she called her driver early."

"That woman is a political marvel," Iella agreed smartly.

"Letsh go and get Luke…"

"Han…No! Leave them…"

"Good idea, Han." Wedge was becoming infected by Han's party spirit. "Get Luke and Mara. They should be having fun with us instead of having fun talking Jedi."

Han headed towards his wife's study, the rest of the group following. "Luke…Luke…no talking Jedi at my party. Leia why is the door locked?"

"It's locked?" Leia blinked in surprise. Luke and Mara were in her study with the door locked. Why would they have the door locked?

"They could be ill. Stand back!"

It was then that the credit dropped and before Leia could shout 'No!' Han had whipped out his blaster and fired at the door controls.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dinner Party 6**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer – **The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this either Imperial or Republican. This fic is for Sienn. Just for her encouragement, lovely nature and her willingness to give feedback to absolutely everybody. This is a PWP and if you are looking for a plot, it really isn't there.

The scene that met their eyes wasn't one that they had ever expected to see. Luke and Mara appeared to be engaged in something that resembled a version of intergalactic twister. A pair of hostile green eyes and wary blue eyes stared up at the open-mouthed crowd that had suddenly appeared at the door to Leia's study. The charred and smoking door release mechanism gave a last pathetic buzz and sparked pitifully into silence.

"Is this compromising enough for you?" Mara gritted between her teeth, the expression on her face very difficult to read.

"It's not supposed to be compromising," Luke managed to say weakly, inspiration striking him. Although he was doubtful that anyone in their right minds would actually believe him. He moved his hand a little and discreetly fastened his pants, mysteriously opened during the moves they'd been attempting to perfect. "The Jedi training text said, if you put your hands on the opponents waist - like so. Then you should be able to get more leverage for a throw."

"You were trying to throw one another in _my_ study?" Leia said faintly.

"Yeah!" Luke stared at Mara hoping she could bail them out further. "We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

Mara was not stupid and after just a heartbeat, she was with him. He was going to try and get them out of it? Suppose she didn't want him to get her out of it. She twisted her head back round to assess Luke, he was trying to get her attention on something. Ah, she'd unfastened his trousers. "It looks compromising, Skywalker" Mara said coldly. "Your family and friends have just walked in on what looks as if we're up to things we shouldn't be?"

"Why shouldn't we be?" Luke said thoughtfully. "Neither of us have any ties, we're both adult and have a lot in common. Just suppose we'd been compromising ourselves…" He broke off and frowned. "Isn't that a very old fashioned term borrowed from somewhere like the court of Alderaan perhaps?"

"Han, the door," Leia said reproachfully.

"Compromising sounds as if we'd no right to do what you assumed we were doing. Which, if we were doing them, is none of your business."

"You've even lost me, there, Farmboy," Mara whispered sardonically.

"Checking out some…combat manoeuvres from an ancient Jedi training text isn't illegal." Luke let his eyes travel slowly over her and suddenly froze, his eyes widening. He cleared his throat and gave two sharp nods.

'_Sithspawn_', she swore inwardly. Skywalker's busy hands had dislodged the top of her dress, her breast gently peeping from below the fabric. Thankfully her torso was against Luke's and couldn't be seen. He gripped the edge of the fabric with gentle hands and covered her neatly.

Han nearly laughed aloud as his brother-in-law carefully helped Mara to her feet. Mara and Luke had been doing exactly what he thought they had. Combat manoeuvres didn't leave your lips red and swollen or the marks of a man's mouth on the soft flesh of a woman, or the heavy-lidded look of her jade green eyes. But if they wanted to think that they'd fooled everybody, that was fine by him.

Wedge snickered. "Was it horizontal or vertical?"

"Get away from her…" Lando saw red and dived at Luke, preparing to pull him and Mara apart but found that Han and Wedge had him in a firm grip.

"Easy, buddy." Wedge wasn't a big man, but was wiry and strong. "You don't want them to try out their combat manoeuvres on you. They've been practising."

"They should have been doing this kind of practising a long time ago. Give it up, Lando – you can't compete." He gave his old friend a shake. "I think we've another bottle of Corellian to open," Han shouted suddenly. And he and Wedge marched Lando back into the lounge leaving Leia and Iella still staring open-mouthed at Mara and Luke.

"I'd better see to the guests," Leia murmured bemusedly.

"And I am going to see if my husband is thinking about going home."

"I wouldn't bet on it. Han has opened another bottle." Leia's voice was resigned. She gave her brother the look that spoke of explanations required but left him and Mara alone.

Iella grinned at the pair of Jedi. "I've heard some excuses in my time and that was one of the lamest. " The noise in the lounge intensified. "I think Han and Wedge are way too far down that bottle of Old Corellian. Excuse me while I try belatedly to limit my husband's exposure to alcohol poisoning."

When the Jedi still continued to stare at her in silence, Iella gave a little shrug and followed the sound of her husband's voice.

"Well?" Mara demanded once Iella had gone.

"Well what?" Luke's head was down as he examined the door. "Han sure fried this one."

"Luke!"

"Yeah?" He peered at her from under his slightly overlong fringe.

"What happened?"

"Well, I put my arm about here and you put yours there and then I did this." He leaned into her and kissed her softly. The tenderness inherent in the gesture brought unaccustomed moisture to Mara's eyes.

"I don't think that's quite right."

"No?" His forehead wrinkled in a puzzled fashion. "Well then, I could try this?" He rested his head against her forehead and then dipped lower, brushing her mouth with his. It was so sweet.

Mara's mouth opened and her tongue accepted his. She could still taste the Savareen brandy.

All Luke wanted to do was to sweep the swathe of fabric from her body and touch and taste her breasts. He ran his hand across her throat, along her collarbone, down her arm and up her side, his thumb curving up and over the rise of her breast. The nipple peaked at his touch. He groaned and pulled her tighter against him, Mara wasn't resisting him at all which didn't help.

He kissed her deeply, his hands finally coming to rest at her hips pulling her into his throbbing arousal. He needed her, he wanted her and they were pressed against one another in his sister's study which now, unfortunately, didn't have a lock on the door.

"We can't, Luke," Mara whispered, drawing away.

"Compromising position, huh?" he said, his gentle humour bringing a smile to her face.

Mara's voice was wry. "Something like that."

"Besides, you came with another man."

"Only because you didn't ask me."

"I didn't know you were here," Luke said indignantly.

"Yes you did. You always know."

He sighed. "Should we rejoin the others?"

"We haven't much choice," Mara replied reluctantly. "This is your sister's dinner party and it's in her apartment."

"I think it's degenerated into a Rogue Squadron drinking event. I haven't seen Wedge in that bad a condition for years."

Mara checked her appearance in the small mirror hanging on the study wall. She couldn't remember her hair coming down. "Wedge is pretty drunk. Iella had this resigned air about her."

Luke gave a lop-sided smile. "She'll make him pay tomorrow. That's the way things work in that relationship. But they love each other."

"Yes," Mara said quietly. "You can almost touch the feeling between them."

"At least the political people have all headed home. When Han starts serving the Old Corellian most of them know when it's a good time to quit. Suppose we were in my apartment or yours, would we be going home alone?" His voice lowered throatily and Mara could feel the ends of her fingers curl. "Or would we stay together?"

"But we don't like each other."

"Yes we do. I like you…very much," Luke drew the penultimate word out as long as he could. "Very much indeed."

"I will admit that I don't want to kill you any more."

"That's good." Luke nuzzled at a sweet spot on her neck, his fingers tracing the bare hollow of her back just above the base of her spine. "I'd like to kiss you…everywhere."

"I think I'd like that too.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_******

****

Han, lurching to the kitchen in search of ice passed the open study door. The Kid was still wrapped around Jade, who wasn't objecting and they both looked happy. Damn! He stopped, leaning against the wall. How often could he say recently that the Kid actually looked happy? He watched as they stepped away from one another, hands falling to lie listlessly at their sides. You could see them withdrawing from one another. He moved slowly back into the lounge. His friends were all there laughing and joking. Wedge was going to have a hell of a hangover the next morning and Luke and Mara Jade were standing staring at one another in Leia's study. He cursed himself for a fool – a drunken one at that. If he hadn't gone rushing in, blaster firing, the Kid might have scored with Jade.

Leia lifted her head as Han returned to the lounge. Something in her husband's face told her he was thinking hard. "Where's Lando?"

"He decided to go home," his wife answered, a strange note in her voice.

"Probably for the best," Han said. "Leia…"

"Where are they?"

"Standing staring at one another in the study."

Her decision made, Leia kissed him on the cheek. "I'll have to go and tell Mara that her lift has left without her."

"Somehow I don't think she'll be too sorry."

"Maybe not." She chuckled at the sight of Wedge trying to make Tycho Celchu down his glass of spirit in one gulp much to the disapproval of both their wives. "I'll go and give her the glad tidings. You could perhaps tell Threepio to put on the caf. Wedge is going to need quite a lot of it."

Leia left the lounge and headed for the study. Luke wasn't staring at Mara now. He was actually fixing the door. Mara was standing holding Han's tool box and passing Luke the things he asked for. It was two in the morning and her brother was doing door repairs.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked.

"Fixing the door. I reckoned as it was my fault…"

"Enough. I'll get someone in to do it tomorrow." Leia gave him her version of Mara's death glare and then turned to the red haired woman by his side. "You are without a lift."

"Lando's gone?"

"Yes," he wasn't taking your er…Jedi training very well."

"Probably for the best," Luke said quietly.

"Yes, I wouldn't have wanted to hurt him," Mara said. "And if he'd continued on the path he wanted to take. Things would have gotten nasty."

"Why, I never would have believed that, Jade," Luke gibed.

"Watch it, Farm boy. I can deal with you any time."

"Luke…" Leia hesitated and then held out her hand. "Here."

The Jedi stared in confusion at his sister and accepted what she'd handed to him. All Mara could tell was that it was flat. "Why?"

"Why do you think, brother?"

He nodded, his eyes lighting up. "Thanks."

"And Luke…" Leia brought up her other hand and handed him a bottle of something. "There are glasses in the…"

"I know." Luke handed the bottle to Mara and then kissed his sister's cheek.

"Mara," she said with a warm smile and then glided back in the direction she'd come from. "

Luke watched her until she vanished back into the lounge. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Mara asked, as Luke grabbed her by the arm and began to hustle down the far end of the corridor towards the family rooms.

Luke's eyes burned bright blue and he bent over and kissed her hard. "Leia's given us the key to the guest suite."

"What!"

"This apartment has a self-contained guest suite." Luke waved the think strip of plasti that Leia had given him across a sensor. It's her way of saying that she approves."

"Approves of what?" Mara's voice was cold.

Luke adopted his most innocent expression. "Jedi training manoeuvres. She's saying that you've compromised me."

"I've compromised you?" Mara's voice rose and Luke tugged her inside and hit the door closure.

"Yup and I'm ready to be compromised some more."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_******


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dinner Party 7**

****

**By Ash Darklighter**

**Disclaimer – **The characters in this story are the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. I am making no credits from this either Imperial or Republican. This fic is for Sienn. Just for her encouragement, lovely nature and her willingness to give feedback to absolutely everybody. This is a PWP and if you are looking for a plot, it really isn't there.

The door slid closed with a soft hiss leaving Mara and Luke alone in the self-contained guest suite. Leia normally kept it ready at all times for very special guests. Luke had used it on a number of occasions in the past before he had acquired a place of his own.

"I didn't know Leia and Han had this," Mara said.

"It functions pretty much like a small suite. It has a communal area with a dining table, two bedrooms and a galley kitchen. I suspect if the children are still around when they're older, they might very well open up the whole apartment. They're on Kashyyk, by the way."

"Who is?"

"The children."

"Oh." She hadn't thought about them.

Luke headed towards the kitchen and opened all the cupboards until he found a couple of glasses. "Brandy?"

"That would be pleasant, thank you."

A strange distance had grown between them. It was as if they'd suddenly realised the enormity of the step they were about to take and were nervous about it. It was one thing to engage in a little illicit love-making. It was quite another to do it with the blessing of the Chief of State. Luke poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into the two glasses. "Here."

Their fingers touched as Luke passed Mara the glass of brandy - a tingle running through her whole body at the brief contact. "There's something there, isn't there?" she looked up at Luke, the glass poised in front of her lips. "Something between us."

Luke nodded. "There always has been. We've been too stubborn to do anything about it until now. Part of me is still fighting the natural impulses I feel." He let the flavour of the alcohol swirl over his tongue. "Look at us, we're talking instead of acting; trying to be rational about something that defies logic."

"What does that tell you?"

"That I'm scared."

"Scared! Of what?"

"Of how you make me feel - of how I would feel when this was over."

"You're already planning the end of our affair before it's even begun?" Mara was incredulous. This wasn't the Luke Skywalker she knew.

Luke's hand tightened on the glass and he stared into it, swirling the contents around and around. "I don't want to think of it as an affair. Mara…" His head lifted and she could see the pain on his face.

"Then don't." Mara's heart thundered loudly inside her chest. Sith, this was Luke. He didn't 'do' affairs but instead held women at a distance, guarding his fragile heart behind the Jedi Master's dignified mask. And here he was actually contemplating an affair with her. She now realised the strength and depth of Luke's feelings. Tonight, Mara had seen the part of the Luke that Han and Leia had known since the earliest days of the Rebellion – fun loving, witty and charming. But at his core was the true steadfastness that made so many people love him.

"And I don't want to think of it ending."

"That's defeatist talk and most unlike you. What about all the optimistic, idealistic hope you usually carry with you and try to push onto others?"

"This is too important."

She longed to have him put his arms around her again and boldly kiss and caress her, the way he had done in Leia's study. She ached to feel his fingers gliding up the sensitive skin of her womanly curves. She dipped her finger into the Savareen brandy and traced the outline of Luke's lips, letting out a hiss of satisfaction as his mouth suckled the edge of her finger. "Life is a risk, Skywalker. You do know," she taunted, her voice husky, "that Calrissian thinks he is the only man who can tame me."

"I don't want you to be tamed, Mara. I like you as you are."

"You do?"

Luke leaned forward and captured her mouth in a hot but brief kiss. "I do." His decision made, he deposited his glass next to the bottle on the kitchen unit and then took Mara's glass from her, placing it beside its twin. Silently, he led her into the rest of the suite, finally stopping at one of the bedroom doors. "There are two," he said, a flare of something hot and wicked sparking in his gaze. "You can choose one – if you're staying?"

Mara deliberately held Luke's gaze for a moment and then opened the first door. "Nice," she commented quietly. She then crossed to the other side of the suite and opened the second door. "There's little to choose between them."

Luke walked deliberately towards her. "This one then?"

"Why not," she replied casually, but inside she was trembling. "Yes, why not," she repeated as Luke's arms closed around her.

"So you're staying?"

"I guess I am."

"Good."

His head descended and his arms tightened about her. No one was going to get in their way this time.

"Mara," he rasped her name, and he didn't care if his voice was raw with his feelings. He felt as if he'd been wandering in Tatooine's desert wastes for an eternity and she was his oasis calling him home to her sweetness.

Luke tugged at the soft fabric swathing her breasts, freeing her upper body from her garment. Soft, plump, globes of flesh met his gaze, the rosy tips begging for his mouth. He feasted upon them, taking one nipple into his mouth and then the other.

Mara couldn't help but arch against him, making little mewling sounds of pleasure. Her fingers tightened in his hair holding him to her.

Luke groaned, his fingers scrambling at fastenings, he managed to remove his tunic and undershirt leaving his chest bare. "Stars, Mara…" he muttered hotly, and propelled them both to the bed. He wanted her so much; desire was exploding through his entire body.

Luke felt a moment of shame, he wanted to court her properly, to treat her gently but this…this wildfire in his blood at her touch, her kiss was making it almost impossible.

"I want this too, just as much as you do," Mara averred. "I don't want it to be gentle. I don't want controlled. I want us. I want fire and passion and stars going supernova."

"And you want _me?_" Luke's voice was disbelieving.

"You're the only man who can give me what I want," she declared, covering his torso with scorching, open mouthed kisses. "I'm going to get it, too."

The Jedi Master was beginning to believe her. "Too many clothes," he managed to say.

Without a word, Mara turned her back on him indicating hidden fasteners. Luke undid them with shaking fingers kissing each inch of cream smoothly scented skin as it was revealed until she lay before him in nothing but a tiny pair of lace panties. Her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

Mara could see the glitter in his eyes as he stared at her. Desire, possessiveness and something deeper and far more profound shone. She wanted him so much and couldn't tell when this had happened. It might have been weeks ago or more likely, years. "Make love to me, Luke," she pleaded. "Please." And shimmied out of her last remaining piece of clothing.

Luke's face went white and then red, his breathing loud and harsh. Somewhere in the distance the sounds of the Solo's party could be heard but the soon to be lovers had only each other.

"If you're sure?" he said hesitantly.

"Mara reached up, curled her arm around his neck and yanked him down towards her."

"Ow! Mara!"

"I'm sure." She placed her hands on either side of his head and stared into his eyes. "Listen Farmboy. I'll try and say it in words that even you will understand, okay? You, me and sex, and its happening now. So get naked."

Luke could only nod and pull his dark grey pants from his heated body, leaving him in clinging black undershorts.

"Nice," Mara said chuckling, running her fingers over them, caressing the expanding bulge in the front. "Very nice." Force, he was bigger than she'd expected and her body squirmed deliciously at the thought. "Yes, very nice."

"I aim to please," Luke said, his sudden indrawn breath an indication of what Mara's caresses were doing to him.

"Oh, I'm pleased," Mara said sardonically. "In fact, I'm ecstatic or I will be when you get moving."

"Humour in bed, Jade," Luke managed to retort with difficulty. "Quite a talent."

"Shut up and kiss me."

They stretched out on the bed, Luke moving over Mara, his mouth finding hers in a kiss full of sweetness and promise. His knee parted hers gently and he settled himself between the softness of her open thighs. This was everything he'd dreamed of…everything. His mouth caught hers, their tongues melding together, their hands stroking and kneading flesh until it burned.

Mara arched against him, becoming consumed in the essence of Luke Skywalker, moaned and pleaded for his touch and his possession. Her body twined around his, open and clinging as he began to thrust. He filled her utterly, stretching her more as he began to pulse, his hips rocking against hers. It was almost too much, this joining. Mara could feel herself begin to splinter into a million pieces as the sensation of pleasure spiralled through her and Luke urged them both to completion.

"I love you," Luke whispered, kissing the damp red curls away from her forehead.

"I know," Mara's smile held all the promises in the galaxy.

He stared into her storm tossed jade-green eyes. "Do you…" He stopped. It wasn't fair.

Mara nestled into his side. "I love you." She could feel his relief breaking over them in waves. "I always have."

"Mara," Luke voice cracked and he buried his face against her hair.

"Ssh…" she soothed. "Ssh. I don't want an affair with you Luke not unless it lasts forever."

"I've been in love with you since the day I met you," he confessed. "I think it will last. I know it will last. I can feel it."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_******

"That's the last of them away." Han shut the door and checked his chrono, hazel eyes squinting at the dial. "Darn thing." He gave it a shake. "I hadn't realised it was this late. It will be light in an hour." He gave a tired chuckle. "I haven't seen Wedge this soused since…"

"It's been a while. You two are as bad as each other." Leia noted the state of her husband with misgivings. He was still on a post party high but would be impossible in the morning or later that day, which was the more accurate assessment.

There was a hesitant cough behind them and the Solo's swung around find Luke and Mara eyeing them warily, their hands clasped tightly in one another's.

"I didn't know that you were still here, Kid. Or you, Jade." He looked at their joined hands and gave a cheeky smirk. "About time. I knew you would see the wood of the gnarl trees eventually." He tapped proudly at his own chest. "Solo fixes it again. All you needed was some privacy and some Old Corellian and a chance to talk." He ambled unsteadily down the corridor and disappeared into his sleeping chambers.

Mara glanced at Luke. He raised his eyebrows and winked at her. 'Talk!' She rolled her eyes in response.

Luke stepped forward and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Thanks Leia."

A lovely smile spread across the princess's face. "You're welcome." She knew without asking what had happened.

Luke turned back to the red haired trader and immediately grasped her hand in his, lifting it to drop a soft kiss on her knuckles. Mara blushed, but didn't protest. "Thank you," she said.

Leia smiled. "I'll see you in a couple of days. Both of you," she insisted firmly. "I'll make sure my husband behaves."

Luke turned and gazed into Mara's eyes, the love on his face obvious to anyone who cared to see. "Coming?"

"Of course."

Leia watched them wander away, eyes only for each other until they disappeared. "It had been one of her better dinner parties," she decided contentedly and moved to join her husband in slumber.

**_The End_**


End file.
